Under The Elms
by Lucy-the-Starfish
Summary: BRIDESHEAD REVISITED Sebastian and Charles get naked under the elm trees. SLASH. SEX SCENES. I WARNED YOU! ONESHOT


**AN: One shot about Brideshead Revisited. Based on the part at the very strat when they're eating strwberries and champagne under the elm trees. ENJOY!**

The bright sunshine filtered down through the leaves and branches of the large elm tree we were sat under. The air was warm from the sun and I felt an added tension to the one already present between Sebastian and myself.

"You know," he began quietly as he lay back into the thick dry grass we had sat in to eat lunch "it really is the most prefect day." He closed his eyes and pulled his hat down over them to shade them from the slight glare of the sun.

I smiled, looking over his contented features, and replied, "It is rather delightful, yes." He pulled his hat back up and opened one eye to look at me incredulously, "My dear Charles, what day could be better than today?! You know," he continued "it would be considerably better if you stopped looking down over me like a watch dog and lay in the grass." He covered his eyes again.

I smiled wider and lay down next to him in the dry grass. I felt my heart beat slighty faster as I felt his body heat radiating onto me; our arms brushed together and my breath hitched a little.

It still remains unclear to me what led to the event I am about to describe but the first thing I remember clearly after I lay down is Sebastian asking nervously, "Charles, would it be awful if I were to kiss you?" Maybe it was the heat or the champagne or my sheer lack of need that made me swallow hard and say, "I think it could be okay."

I didn't dare open my eyes in case it was a dream. I heard him move and suddenly I felt his breath on my lips; it was so dangerously close I wanted to reach up and close the gap. But I wanted to see if he were serious so I let him breath on me for a few more seconds.

His sweet strawberry and champagne flavoured lips closed softly over mine and I gasped quietly at the feel of them. I pressed my lips back onto his and we kissed tenderly for a few seconds before Sebastian pulled away a little. I found myself instantly missing my contact with him and (to my own surprise) pulled his body over to press down on top of mine. I forced our lips together in another, more passionate kiss.

He quickly regained his sense and kissed me back with equal passion. Our tongues exploring one another's mouths-a delicious warm wet feeling that made me groan softly into Sebastian's mouth. He rubbed his hand over my chest and back up into my hair, receiving another groan in response.

I pushed my own fingers up through his soft golden hair, tugging gently at it earning a moan of my own. Sebastian pulled away for air and looked at me with a kind of raw need and desire I had never seen in him before. His cheeks were burning red, his lips puffed with my kisses. I smiled at the knowledge I had done that to him. He smiled back breathlessly before attacking my neck with kisses. He tugged at the buttons on my shirt; his fingers clumsily missing each one. I pushed his hands away impatiently and ripped the shirt open without bothering the buttons. I felt a sudden desire to feel as close to him as physically possible, to have our bare skin pressed together.

Once my shirt was off he dipped his head to suck at my collarbone and then proceeded to lick and kiss his way down my stomach and back up with me panting and moaning all the time. Sebastian kissed me again, trusting his tongue into my mouth and grinding our hips together making me gasp. I felt myself harden against his hips and moaned loudly.

Tired of him dominating me (as much as I was enjoying it) I pushed him off me and rolled over and straddled him. He stared at me for a moment before I pushed his head back and tore off his shirt the reveal his pale prone skin. I kissed down his stomach as he had done to me and heard him groan as I nipped gently at his skin. I kissed him again, sloppy and heated at the same time pulling his belt off and throwing it aside. He moved his hands to rest on my arse and squeezed playfully, smiling onto my mouth when I gasped.

For the first time I was aware of his hardness pressing into my thigh and smiled again; slowly I unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down to his ankles. He kicked them off and then rolled me over so he was again on top off me, a wicked glint in his eye. Feeling audacious I ground our hips together and he closed his eyes for a second. I took the opportunity to push him off me and roll away from his reach.

I turned to see him glaring at me. I raised my eyebrows at him questioningly and he growled deep within his throat at me. I smiled at him innocently and began unbuttoning my own trousers: I saw his eyes watch me with a dark desire. I laughed, trying to provoke him as much as possible. 'It'll teach him to try and over throw me' I thought as I pulled the garment off and continued to undress.

He pounced on my then like a cheetah after it's prey and slammed his lips into mine as he torn off my remaining clothes for my to leave me completely naked. "Never do that again Charles" he growled at me, punctuating each word with a kiss.

He moved down to my neck and then my stomach with kisses all the way down to my erection. He licked up and down the length once teasingly slowly and I groaned obscenely loudly as his hot, wet tongue slid up and down in progressively faster movement. "Sebastian please" I gasped as he licked faster and faster. Suddenly I felt his whole mount around me and whimpered as he began to suck rather than lick.

His head bobbed up and don as he moved faster and faster and my gasps and moans got louder and sharper as I neared my climax. I shrieked in wild animalistic pleasure as I came into his mouth. The cry was mixed with his name and I fell back onto the grass from the half sitting position I had not even known I was in.

He fell back next to me and kissed me softly on the lips before saying, "What about me Charles?" I was only to happy to oblige him and so pulled him back on top of me and then kissed him passionately. I found a new energy in the kiss and my hand pushed their way forcefully down to his erection. I pushed off his remaining clothing and then took him in my left hand; all the while kissing him like he was my oxygen when I was drowning.

I pumped my hand fast along his length and so he was panting and gasping my name, thrusting into my hand, begging me to go faster and harder until finally he came fast and hot into my hand and collapsed on top of my chest.

We lay for a moment listening to each others ragged breathing before I kissed his head and quoted, "You know," I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly, "it really is the most prefect day." I pulled my lover close to me. He laughed softly and relpied, "It is rather delightful, yes."

**REVIEW PLEASE! =]**


End file.
